Just In Time
by Murder City Mistress
Summary: Petey Williams and Eric Young get into a tiff before their match causing Eric to run off. Will Eric show up in time for their match?


This was a scene I had to do for Theater class a few years ago which is way it is in the style it is.

* * *

The limo pulls up as both doors open and the first out is Petey Williams. He's nicely dressed in a black Armani suit with a red shirt. He removed his shades and stuffs them in his pocket. Ho looks to the other side of the limo as Eric Young slowly gets out. Eric looks around as Petey gives him a weird look. Eric is also wearing a black Armani suit with a red shirt. While the two look similar they looked different as Eric was dressed funny. He wore a black winter hat and a Canadian flag like a superhero cape. He covered it up with his jacket or so he thought. It was obvious because it hung out way below the jacket.

Petey Williams: ''I hope you don't plan on walking in there like that.''

Eric Young: ''Why not?''

Petey Williams: ''Why no!? Because you look like Wal-Mart exploded on you.''

Eric Young: ''So, I like the way I'm dressed. There's nothing wrong with it.''

Petey Williams: ''Fine, then I'll have to pretend I don't know you.''

Eric Young: ''You could do that but everyone knows that we're the World Tag-Team Champions. You won't be able to hide it.''

Petey shook his head and walked into the building. Eric followed close behind as Petey made his way through the halls. He walked into the dressing room and looked at the note and tape sitting on the table. Eric walked in a moment later.

Eric Young: ''What that?''

Petey Williams: ''A tape. All the note says is 'Watch this and maybe you'll learn a thing or two for our match.' Here put this in.''

Eric Young: ''Well maybe we will learn something.''

Petey Williams: ''I don't know but I don't need to learn anything.''

Eric slowly puts the tape into the VCR and hits play. He backed away and sat down on the sofa. The two watched the tape and their opponents ran them down and their home country of Canada. They went on about how they are an embarrassment to the company. The tape ended as Petey looked at the TV and Eric is hiding under the Canadian flag.

Eric Young: ''Do they really mean all of that?''

Petey Williams: ''Who cares, they're just asking for more of a beating. Just don't screw this up.''

Eric Young: '' What do you mean don't screw this up? I haven't done anything to screw up.''

Petey Williams: ''Your paranoid ways are always costing us. You need to stop worrying about everything.''

Eric Young: ''I can't help it that's just the way I am.''

Petey sat down in the chair as he turned the TV off and threw the remote on the floor. He looked over at Eric who was looking at the TV. He slowly took the belt off and laid it on his lap.

Eric Young: ''What do you think we should do?''

Petey Williams: ''First you should stop asking so many questions and second just be prepared for anything. Knowing them, they'll try to do anything. Especially to you with the state of mind you're always in.''

Eric Young: ''Yeah, well maybe the way I fight tonight will throw them off.''

Petey Williams: ''What are you talking about?''

Eric Young: ''Now who's the one with the questions?''

Petey Williams: ''You're never one to be different, you're always the same.''

Eric Young: ''Is there something wrong with that?''

Petey Williams: ''In a way yeah, because you never tell me anything.''

Eric Young: ''That's because you never wanna hear what I have to say.''

Petey Williams: ''That's not true and you know it. Maybe if you stop acting like someone you're not, we wouldn't be like this.''

Eric Young: ''You act like you do everything. You forget it was me that pinned the guy last week and won us the titles.''

Petey Williams: ''Why don't you stop thinking about yourself all the time.''

Eric Young: ''Why don't you start listening to what you say and do it once in a while.''

Eric gets up from the sofa as he looks around. He picks his title up and fixes his hat and then takes his jacket off and throws it on the sofa before he storms out of the room. He didn't know where he was going just as long as no one tried to sneak attack him. He was very skittish as any and all noises scared him.

Petey Williams: ''You better be back before our match or I'll have the biggest guy come after you.''

Petey slammed the door and plopped himself in the chair and began to think about what Eric said. He couldn't help but to feel bad. He quickly got changed and snatched his title off the chair and ran off through the halls to look for Eric. Petey kept asking everyone he saw if they had seen Eric but no one had seen him. He knew they were only minutes away from their match and Eric was no where to be seen.

Petey Williams: ''Eric, where are you?''

Eric was still no where to be found. He made his way to the stage as his music began playing but he didn't see Eric anywhere. He made his way down to the ring. Their opponents made their way to the down to the ring. They were real happy to see that Petey was alone. That meant it would be that much easier to win the titles. The ref waits for a moment as he gets ready to call for the bell when Eric's music hits. Petey looks to the top of the stage to see Eric at the top of the ramp with a mic in hand. He was dressed like the Canadian superhero that he is.

Eric Young: ''If you want these titles, you're going to have to go through both of us. The tape you made us watch SUCKED! You need to stop lying to these fans.''

Eric throws the mic down and makes his way to the ring. He looks at Petey with a death stare before handing his title to the ref. Petey tries to calm him down but Eric laughs and holds out his hand. Petey looks confused for a minutes and then smiles and shakes Eric's hand as the match starts.


End file.
